Blood and Snow
by shipatfirstsight
Summary: Set during 4x09. Slight AU. Klaus goes and finds Caroline instead of Carol and she comforts him after they get in an argument.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Set during 4x09. Slight AU. Klaus goes and finds Caroline instead of Carol and she comforts him after they get in an argument.**

**So I'm emotionally traumatized by 4x09 (although I also liked it), so here's a one-shot so I can pretend that the ending never happened until January 17 is here. Might be a little OC, but I need happy Klaroline things. Enjoy!**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**Song rec because I listened to it over and over while writing this:**

_If love is what you need a soldier I will be_

_Cab- Angel With a Shotgun_

Caroline was upset. Not with Tyler, or even the hybrids. No, she was mostly angry with herself. She shouldn't feel bad for Klaus, should she? When had he ever done anything nice for anyone else?

She couldn't do that, though, because he _had _done nice things for her and acting like her hadn't would be a lie. He had saved her when Tyler bit her; he had drawn her, which was honestly the nicest present anyone had ever given her; he cared about her, listened to her stupid teenage drama; a part of her knew, too, that he could have compelled Tyler to listen to him again if he had wanted to, but she had asked him to let Tyler go, and he sort of had in his own way. If Elena was allowed to be selfish with Damon, could Caroline be selfish with Klaus? Even though he had hurt people, he had never directly hurt her. And maybe he just needed a friend.

Quite honestly, she was tired of pretending with him too. The distractions weren't just that; sure on the surface it seemed that way, but she actually like him. She wasn't sure when, but she had a feeling it had been the night of the ball, but he had gotten under her skin and she couldn't shake him. She wasn't sure that she wanted to anymore.

That was the part that sucked the most though. She was willing to give him a chance now, finally willing to admit what she had really been doing, and he probably wouldn't trust her ever again; she wouldn't blame him. She really was the bad guy. To use someone's emotions against them just to help other people kill them? That was one of the worst things that she had ever done.

She was walking to the Salvatore boarding house, slowly because she was thinking about the night's events. Her and Tyler, were they really supposed to be together? They were so… _high school_. She had thought, naively, that they were meant to be together. Tonight made her really question that. She should trust her boyfriend; she should keep his secret's. But she hadn't tonight. She had wanted to run to Klaus and let him know what was going on, and had settled for telling Stefan instead.

They had an expiration date and they were both stubbornly holding on to something that, if she was being honest, had ended when he left. They were trying to recapture those first few weeks together when everything had seemed perfect; they weren't anymore though. And they might have needed each other and been good for each other back then, but now all they did was hurt each other. That wasn't a relationship, or it wasn't the type of relationship that she wanted for herself.

She was so distracted by these thoughts, and the weight that they lifted from her shoulder, that she almost didn't see the figure standing in the middle of the road. The smell of blood alerted her first, and she came to a standstill mere feet away from the figure. Caroline looked up and her suspicions were confirmed; it was Klaus and he was covered in blood.

"Upset to see me love? I know you wanted me dead and all. So sorry to disappoint." He had never spoken to her like this, at once furious and condescending, and that broke her heart a little bit. But beneath it all, and what crushed her the most was the absolute and total hurt that was laced into his voice, and knowing that she had helped to put it there.

"Are you going to kill me?" It was a logical assumption; she had played a hand in him almost getting killed once more, and he was… well _him_. He didn't do well with betrayal and lying, if the blood on him was anything to go by and she knew that it was.

"Do you really think that low of me?" If possible, his voice became simultaneously angrier and more hurt at her question.

She didn't even need time to think before responding. "No." She was shocked by the honesty of her statement; she really couldn't bring herself to think that this man would hurt her; know that she took the time to actually consider her question because he had had plenty of opportunities in the past and he had never taken them and she had angered him enough multiple times, but he always walked away.

"I should kill you. You have caused me nothing but trouble and heartache." He brought his hand to her face, and she ignored the blood and let him, because he would find her and kill her anyway if he wanted and she didn't think he did, so what was the point of running or resisting? A part of her wanted the contact, though she was loathe to admit it even to herself. "I can't bring myself to want to though."

This upset her a little, he really didn't have a right to want to hold her life in his hands no matter how mad he was at her, and she got defensive in response, because that's what she did when she was angry. "Look I'm sorry for helping to try take you out yet again, but you have to understand-"

He interrupted her and dropped the hand that was still holding her cheek. "Have to understand what Caroline? That I'm not good enough to actually be worthy of your affections? That it will always be Tyler for you? I know that already. I just kept hoping that someone could give me a chance. But you keep lying to me and using me for your pathetic excuses of friends."

"I am trying to give you a chance in the way I can! Klaus, look, we're not friends. I never pretended we were; I didn't force you to follow me, or stay with me at the bar, or believe that I was telling you the whole truth. But I keep volunteering to distract you! Why would I do that if I didn't like you at least a little bit? Why would I put myself in danger just as a distraction? Tyler is my boyfriend, though, and I can't put you over him, no matter how much I may like you; he needed my help and I gave it to him. You only like me for the challenge; as soon as you get me, you'll leave." She was yelling now, but she didn't care; she didn't care if he got angrier with her. Because she understood him, understood what he was feeling. She still felt that way sometimes, and he needed to understand that he wasn't alone in how he was feeling. He needed to know that it was all right and normal, and god! He had just killed the things he had worked so hard for; he had had to destroy his life's work.

"Is that really what you think? You think I work this hard for every girl that strikes my fancy? You think I care whether or not they have boyfriends? I don't care sweetheart. I have bedded many a married woman. No, if I got you I would never let you go." And now he was yelling; not using his sickly calm voice. No, this was real emotion that he was showing her that let her know exactly how much her actions had hurt him; but that was okay because he was _showing _emotion again, and he needed to release that pent up anger in a constructive way that didn't involve killing people.

"Really? Cause in my experience everyone gets tired of me eventually because I am always second choice." She was tired of yelling, and she knew what this really was about on both their parts; she was feeling guilty for the hurt that she undoubtedly inflicted on him, and he was hurt from her actions and he felt betrayed. "I shouldn't have distracted you, all right? I'm sorry Klaus. No one deserves what I did to you. Not even after everything you have done; I shouldn't have let them use me to play on the only humanity you've ever shown. It was incredibly wrong of me, and I am so sorry."

He stood still for a moment in what could only be described as shock; she, Caroline Forbes, had actually managed to shock the original hybrid speechless. Would wonders never cease? He seemed to come out of his stupor and moved a little closer to her. "You actually mean it, don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do Klaus. This all just sucks! Why are you the only one that gets portrayed as the bad guy any more? We've all done things…. You know what? I could use a friend right now, and I bet you could too. Let's go to my house and get you washed up."

"Why would you want to? You know what I did tonight, or were at least smart enough to deuce it."

"Yes, I know. And I don't agree with what you did. But I also know that I like to talk to you about art, the world, Dickens; you're the only person that talks to me like I might have something important to say. And those hybrids kidnapped me the other day, so no lost love there." She tried to capture the easy camaraderie between them again, because she liked that, and he needed that right now. It appeared to have worked because a small smile spread across his face; it wasn't much but it was a start. "Look, Tyler was sort of an ass today and you just killed twelve of your own hybrids. I think we could both use the chance to pretend that this day never happened." And she didn't want anyone else dying tonight… not that she was going to tell him that.

She watched as he considered her proposal before finally responding. "Alright. I could do with a distraction after tonight."

"Oh, well I'm very good at filling that role, as you can tell. Let me call Stefan first and let him know that I won't be coming over." She dialed and waited for him to answer his phone.

"Hey Caroline, what's up?"

"Stefan, hi. I won't be able to make it. Something came up, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow should be fine. Goodnight Caroline."

"Night Stefan." She hung up and faced Klaus once more. "Alright let's go."

"What about your mother? I doubt she'll be thrilled to see me, let alone covered in blood as I am." He pointed out, motioning to his blood spattered clothes.

"She's working a night sift because of the party. She won't be home until late tomorrow, so we'll be fine."

They walked in silence to her house and she instructed him to sit on her bed and take off his shirt as she went to get a washcloth to try to clean the blood off of him. When she came back, she had to force herself not to stare at his unclothed top half. She started on his face, gently scrubbing the blood off.

"What exactly are you offering me here Caroline?"

"A friend Klaus. I'm not going to break up with Tyler at this moment, and I won't cheat on him. But I can be your friend as long as you promise to keep the killing to a minimum."

He smiled again, and she had to focus her eyes anywhere but that mouth as she moved the washcloth to his neck. "I'll try my best but I make no promises, if you promise to stop being used as a distraction against me."

"I feel like I can agree to that. Sort of tired of that whole deal anyway."

"Do you know where he is?" Klaus asked in a quiet voice.

She didn't need to ask who he meant because it was pretty obvious. "No, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you because you'll just kill him too; you are not to leave this house until your murderous rage has been quelled. But feel free to go after Hayley once you leave." At his questioning look, she told him the main reason she didn't care about Hayley anymore, even if she was joking. "Bitch broke my neck."

She saw a flash of anger in his eyes, but he was quick to cover it with a laugh. "Well, I'll have to now, won't I?"

She nodded her head playfully. "Come on, let's go watch a movie and drown our sorrows in alcohol."

They did just that, watching stupid Christmas movies until they both fell asleep on the couch. In the morning, she went to take a shower, wondering if after the night they spent together they were supposed to go back to being angry at each other because the night before had been a distraction from reality, and when she returned to her room there was a drawing on her nightstand of her standing in that street. _Thank you for your company _was written in the bottom corner. She held it to her chest as she bit her lip to stop the smile spreading over her face. It looked like she still had a chance with him.

**A/N: So I might continue this, but we'll see. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading and reviewing; I am so glad that everybody seemed to like this so much, so on with the story! This chapter is really cutesy, and doesn't go too deep, mostly because I was watching stupid Hallmark Christmas movies as I wrote it. I apologize. Merry Christmas, though! **

**Also if you haven't read my other stories you can follow me on tumblr at ship-at-first-sight. If you do read the other ones, I will be updating them soon. Sorry for the wait! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

_Just trust in me 'cause I'm just trying to keep it together, 'cause I could do worse and you could do better._

_~Beside You, Marianas Trench_

**Chapter 2**

"Come on, love. You said that we could be friends. Friends go to the movies together."

"Fine! Fine, I will go to the movies with you. Just stop with the puppy dog eyes." Caroline finally gave in to Klaus' incessant pleading; he had been going for a good hour trying to get her to agree, and at this point she thought she might agree to anything to get him to shut up; and the _look _he was giving her. This was the man who was ruthless and feared far and wide?

He gave her an affronted look, though the sides of his lips curled up in a smile so she knew that he wasn't really offended by her statement. "I do not have puppy dog eyes, Miss. Forbes."

"Oh, I beg to differ Mr. Mikaelson." Their argument, taking place on her living room couch, was stopped by the shrill ringing of her phone. "Tyler, what's up?" She saw Klaus get up and walk into the kitchen; this had happened over the past week every time they were together and Tyler called; he gave her privacy and never asked about the conversation that took place.

"Caroline, Hayley and I have a new plan to take down Klaus-"

"Seriously? Tyler you really need to stop with this! It's getting ridiculous. Twelve people died because you thought you could pull one over on Klaus."

"Which is exactly why we need to do this Caroline! He killed my pack, he has to pay for that!"

She rolled her eyes, feeling slightly offended at the same time; hello, those hybrids had been about to _kill _her, and yet he seemed to care more about them than her. She really didn't want to fight with him, though, especially not with Klaus in the other room. "To what cost Tyler?"

"I will do whatever it takes to get him out of our lives. I am asking for your help and support."

"I can't give it to you. I don't agree with what you are doing. Goodbye Tyler." She hung up the phone before he could respond again, wiping away the tears that threatened to spill over because it seemed like there was a clock ticking on her relationship with Tyler and it was speeding up, just as Klaus came back in from the kitchen, champagne bottle dangling from his fingers.

His features changed almost instantly from the hurt, angry look he always wore after Tyler called, to one of concern, still with a hint of anger, upon noticing the wetness in her eyes. "Everything all right?"

She sighed; _no everything is really not all right and I want to break up with my boyfriend, but I'm not sure how, and you're only making it that much more difficult because I like you but I'm not sure how that would ever work. _Well, she couldn't say _that_ to the hybrid; he was already cocky enough as it was, and she didn't want to give him false hope_. _"Tyler is being difficult again. I thought he would learn and give up, but he still wants revenge against you."

"I'd like to see him try." He paused as he poured her a drink. "He's only alive because you wish it."

"I know; thank you for that. I'll try to talk to him later when Hayley's not around to tell him that I'm wrong and they need to do things her way." A change of topic was definitely needed; they were headed very steadily toward very dangerous territory. "So, what movie did you want to see?"

"Hmmm, how do you feel about _The Hobbit_?"

"I want to see it; _Lord of the Rings _is one of my secret passions."

"Excellent! J.R.R. Tolkien is one of my favorite authors, you-"

She cut him off, able to see where this point was going. "Let me guess. I would have liked him?"

He smirked at her, and she tried not to stare at his dimples (did dimples really have any place on a mass murderer?), though by the impish light in his eyes, he definitely saw. "Probably."

"All right, so when do you want to go?"

"How about tomorrow?" He asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

She pushed his shoulder playfully. "Klaus tomorrow is Christmas! We can't go to the movies."

"Why not?"

She wondered why he was so bent on doing this; it wasn't like she hadn't spent a ton of time already with him this week. "Well, it's Christmas! You spend time with… oh." And then she realized that he didn't have any family here to spend time with, and the likelihood of the originals celebrating Christmas was slim to none. "What were you planning to do?"

"I was hoping that you would accompany me to the movies, otherwise I have no plans. And what about you sweetheart?"

"Well, my mom has to work. I would have spent it with Tyler, but…" She trailed off, still unwilling to talk anymore about her previous fight with her boyfriend.

"So it looks like you're free to spend the day with me. As friends of course." She didn't miss the way he sneered every time he said 'friend'. Not that she blamed him of course; at this point they both wanted more even though they couldn't have it.

They had spent most of the last week together; him being the perfect gentleman, making her laugh, taking her mind off of things with Tyler. It had started the day after the winter wonderland; she had gone over to talk to Tyler, and there was Hayley. Caroline, of course, felt that se had every right to tell him to get his werewolf friend (maybe Klaus was rubbing off a little too much) out of his life because she had broken her neck. And he had defended Hayley's actions.

Caroline wasn't stupid. She also didn't think Tyler was a liar. So maybe he hadn't cheated on her, but he definitely had some feelings for Hayley; and Caroline couldn't find it in herself to be mad at that. She was hurt, but she had feelings for Klaus. She could admit that now. She wasn't, however, going to break up with Tyler without giving him a chance to at least try to fix things, even though he kept doing increasingly stupid things.

She didn't want to prematurely break up with him, and she didn't want it to be because she wanted to jump Klaus (she was a teenage girl, and he was very good looking; she had seen him a total of five times without his shirt, and it was a struggle to control herself). She needed time to think about what she wanted from both of them before she made any life-altering decisions; and she would not be the type of girl that broke up with someone just to sleep with another person. If she ever tried a romantic relationship with Klaus it would need to be about more than sex; they would both need to show each other that they were serious about having an actual relationship.

Anyway, she had stormed out of Tyler's house only to find an invitation to dinner on her front porch from Klaus. And she had gone without a second thought. They _were_ friends now, as odd as that was, and being a friend meant going out and being together. It was not a date.

Okay, so it was a little like a date, but Klaus didn't try anything. He didn't even offer her his arm to lead her to the table. He flirted with her, but she had a feeling that that was just par for the course between them.

And she enjoyed herself with him now that she wasn't pretending that everything had merely been a distraction and she let herself enjoy being with him without feeling guilty about it.

Every day after that he either took her out someplace or stayed at her house with her. Culminating in their current discussion. "All right, we'll go tomorrow. But no presents, or exuberant rides, or anything of that matter."

He fixed her with a glare, not one of his dangerous ones, but one that said 'Caroline, you're being foolish and I'm about to tell you why.' "It's Christmas Caroline and presents are required."

"Not necessarily-" She tried to argue her point, knowing that whatever he got her would be insanely expensive and she would have no hopes of ever getting him anything even close in comparison.

"Why are you so hell bent on not accepting presents from me?" He burst out in anger, surprising her at how close he had come to the mark.

"Because Klaus, I don't have anything to give you in return! You're… well you. You have everything that you want, and whatever I give you will pale in comparison."

He turned his head away from her so that she couldn't see his expression. "I don't have everything I want." He said quietly, and she could guess at what he wanted that he didn't have, though she hadn't thought of that possibility when she had spoken. "And you're company is more than enough recompense for any gift I give you."

Well if that just wasn't one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said to her; it was almost better than a confession of love. No one wanted to spend time with _her. _She was the insecure, neurotic, control freak. Most people didn't go out of their way to spend time with her. But he did, he had all week. If she was being honest with herself, and her new endeavor was to do that, she was happier with him than she had ever been in her life. "All right, if you already have a gift for me, I will accept it. I didn't get anything for you though."

He turned back to her and gave her another smirk. "Consider going to the movies with me and saving me from being alone on Christmas as you're gift to me."

"I guess that could work. But I'm buying the snacks and the tickets. And only tomorrow; no random presents every other day." She tried to fix him with a stern glare, knowing that if he really wanted to give her something she couldn't necessarily stop him.

This time it was him who sighed. "If that's what it takes for you to accept a gift from me."

She nodded her head at him. "It is."

He came by her house the next morning, gifts in tow. As in the plural. As in not only had he gotten her one gift, he had gotten her _several_. "Ah, that one's not really a new present sweetheart. Just something that should be returned to its rightful owner."

She tore the packaging off, already able to guess what exactly was going to be in the first gift he had handed to her. "The bracelet."

"Of course, it belongs to you love. And you said you would accept presents today."

"And you're taking full advantage of that."

"Of course."

She rolled her eyes at him, but accepted his next present anyway. In the end, she had a necklace and a pair of earrings to match her bracelet, both simple and somewhat understated, but that was perfect and exactly what she wanted; they fit her. There was also a small painting of her riding on a horse, snow covering the ground, to which he promised to actually take her riding.

She left the room, claiming she had to get food, but really she was getting his present because she had found the perfect present for him. He unwrapped the gift she handed him, and his jaw visibly dropped for a moment when he saw what she had gotten him. "Is this-"

"Yep. An original, first edition _Christmas Carol_. It took me forever to track one down. Do you like it?"

"I've been looking for a first edition for decades, I love it sweetheart." He pulled her into a quick hug, and she savored the feel of his arms around her.

It was long enough though. "Caroline?"

She whipped around, and out of Klaus' arms, to see Tyler standing in the doorway. "Tyler, what are you doing here?" She asked, rising to meet him, and place her body in between the two hybrids, feeling Klaus come to stand protectively behind her while Tyler glowered at the two of them.

"I came to talk to you Caroline, but I can see you're already busy."

"He's my friend Tyler, and it's Christmas. Nothing is going on." She wasn't ready for this, wasn't read for them to be over yet. She didn't know why, she couldn't figure it out. _Yes you can, _her mind was forcing her to be honest with herself once more and she did not enjoy it this time, _you're afraid that once Tyler is out of the picture you'll give in to Klaus and he'll leave you. That's not fair to Tyler, Caroline. _

"You know what? I didn't ask if there was. But you pretty much just confirmed it." He turned to walk away and out of the house, but Caroline ran after him.

"Tyler, can't we at least talk-"

"There's nothing to talk about Caroline! It's over, all right? I can see now why you wouldn't help me."

She watched him leave, walk down the front walk, and she felt _relief_. She should be bawling her eyes out, sobbing after him, making declarations of love. But she couldn't, she wouldn't, and she found that she didn't want to. Instead, she returned inside and to Klaus' concerned expression. "We going to the movies?"

"Caroline, don't you want to talk about what happened? Or better yet, have some time alone? I'll completely understand love."

That was the moment she would look back on a hundred years from then, and know that that was the moment that she really began to fall for him. She had expected him to be happy that her and Tyler were over, presenting her with his malicious smirk, ready to bed and leave her. He was concerned for her though, and it was so out of character for who she thought he was that her resistance fell just a little bit more.

It was enough though, because when he dropped her off at home after the movies, and after taking her to dinner, she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before darting inside. The hybrid drove away with a genuine smile on his face, and Caroline's equaled his as she leaned against her front door. Maybe there was a shot for them after all.

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed, and once again Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, have a good time! Sorry for any OC; it's purposeful for this story. I'm trying to capture more of a 4x07 Klaroline vibe. The drama with Tyler is not over, yet, though, in case anybody felt the breakup happened too fast. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally updating this because when I asked my sister she got really cutely excited, so here's this finally.**

**(She also got like really angry. Apparently Tyler is a girl dog.)**

**You can follow me on tumblr at ship-at-first-sight, or message me, because honestly that's the best place to contact me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 3**

_This is the start of something beautiful the start of something new._

_You are the one that makes me lose it all._

_This~ Ed Sheeran_

It had been two weeks since Tyler broke up with her. And Klaus had proved the perfect distraction for her, taking her places and regaling her with tales of his life and travels. He made her happy, a feeling she hadn't realized she had been missing, but she was. And he gave it back to her. She could admit it now to herself; there was a very good chance that she was falling for the original. They had come close to kissing several times, but one of them always pulled away. They weren't ready for that yet and all it would entail.

Caroline had just gotten out of a relationship- a relationship that she had thought (before Klaus came along) was perfect. Epic. A forever kind of love. But then the original had come in and shown her that there were kinks, holes in her relationship, and Tyler was not the kind of guy that Caroline had always dreamed of being with. _No, _she recalled, _that stupid list I wrote so long ago explicitly called for a guy with a British accent. Stupid original and his sexy voice. He probably knows too. Urgh! He is so infuriating!_

Klaus, on the other hand, had some major trust issues to work out. Especially with her. She had been used against him so many times; she had to prove to him that she was in this for the long haul. And so she would stick around, for as long as he wanted her. As his friend, or as his lover. Only time would tell she supposed.

All wasn't sunshiny in the world of the former Miss Mystic Falls, however.

Caroline had known she would have to face her friends eventually, had expected and dreaded the coming encounter over her friendship with Klaus; and she was surprised over how long it took for them to find out. What she hadn't expected was for Tyler to tattle on her to their group of friends and play it like she had slept with Klaus.

Which she hadn't, and wouldn't until "a respectable amount of time passed love. You deserve more respect than that." (and what an awkward conversation _that_ had been). No matter how much she may have wanted to. First of all, she would _never _have cheated on Tyler, and second of all she would not make Klaus feel like he was just a rebound for her when he so obviously already had enough issues, and he wouldn't until they were both completely sure that they were serious about a relationship (a part of her was elated to be receiving such treatment, but another part just wanted to jump his bones already; the sexual tension was overpowering at times).

But she did have some self-control, thank you _very_ much.

So when they all ambushed her at her house, _like she was some kind of freaking criminal or a child who couldn't make decisions (when it was quite obviously Tyler who was the child)_, and she had rushed to the door with a smile on her face thinking that it was Klaus (Damon saying that her excitement was more than enough evidence to her complete confusion before he told her that Tyler had come to them worried that she was going to betray her friends for Klaus), she found herself… angry to say the absolute least. How dare they? She knew that Klaus was who he was and that he had done horrible things, but hadn't they all? _Some more than others_. They had killed people with family that loved them. Been selfish in their choices of who should live and who should die. Why did some deserve a second chance while others didn't?

"Caroline, Klaus is evil! He's hurt people that I love; he tried to kill me! And look at all he's done to Tyler." Elena pointed out, only helping to further Caroline's anger. And, quite surprisingly, brought up the need to defend Klaus.

"Really Elena? He's been nothing but kind to me. And may I just point out that you're with Damon after all he did to me?" Both of the girls had forgotten the presence of everyone else in the room, and the others let them have at it; well, Damon wanted to defend his almost girlfriend (no one was really sure of the state of their relationship at this point), but Stefan stopped him with a whispered "They need to do this".

"Damon would never do that to me." Elena spat angrily, both her emotions and the sire bond driving her to defend Damon.

_Fine then_, Caroline thought, _if she wants to be selfish about this, I can be as well_. "And Klaus would never hurt me!"

"How do you know that Caroline? You know _nothing _about him!"

"And you do? You know him so well; you've spent hours with him listening to him and getting to know him? Or do you just think that every guy that I'm with will inevitably hurt me?" All the old insecurities were rising up; that Elena would always be treated better than she was. That she didn't deserve a man actually caring for her for anything other than sex. _Klaus wants more than that for you and from you; hold on to that Caroline. Don't let your anger get in the way and make you forget that. God knows Klaus would have an aneurysm without the help of Bonnie if he thought for one second that you thought he didn't think highly of you. _

"Oh please Caroline, you just jump into the bed of the first guy that shows you even a smidge of affection. You always have and you always will. Well guess what? That's not love."

"You know Elena, it's nice to know what you think of me. Oh, and just so you know, I didn't sleep with Klaus. I haven't even kissed him yet because I felt guilty about how you would react. I can honestly say that I really don't care anymore." Caroline's voice had turned calm, much in the way that Klaus' did when people were really in trouble, Stefan noted from his place near the door. She turned from Elena to face the rest of the room. "It's not up to any of you who I'm friends with, who I date, or who the hell I sleep with. Those are my decisions, my mistakes to make. Now you can all leave."

"Caroline-"

"Save it for someone who cares Bonnie. If he hurts me, and I don't think he will, I'll take your 'I told you so' speeches. Until that point, I hardly think any of you have a right to judge me."

"I hardly think _that_ will be necessary sweetheart. I have no intention of ever causing you any harm, physically or emotionally." The lilting British voice broke through the tension that had taken over the room, bringing relief to Caroline's face though it brought nothing but apprehension to the other members of the room. "When I asked you to go to dinner with me, that invitation did not include your friends."

"Oh I know that. They just didn't seem to care." Caroline returned with a smile; it was amazing how easily they slipped into the banter as though they were alone and how he had instantly calmed her with his presence; part of her had been afraid that they would lose the easy conversation that they had developed between them would disappear in the presence of others, and it was nice to know that indeed had not been the case.

Klaus turned his attention to the group crowding in her living room for the first time since entering. "Well, sorry to all of you, but Caroline and I have reservations and I would hate to be late."

"Fine, we'll take a hint. But you know what Caroline? Don't come crying to us when he breaks your heart, and you and I both know that he will." And with that the entourage of Elena Gilbert swept out of her home before Klaus or Caroline could respond.

"It's good to know I can still clear a room." Klaus got out just as the door was closing and she tried to hold in her giggle, she really did. It just didn't quite work.

"Since when do we have reservations?" Caroline asked, brow quirked when she was sure that her friends were not still there.

He smirked at her catching him out. "So much more than a pretty face. But to answer your question, no I had no plans for dinner tonight. But I gathered that you didn't want them here any longer, and I did what I could to achieve that for you. However, if you would like to join me for dinner, that can always be arranged."

This only caused her grin to widen at him, _always such a gentleman, well with me at least. _"Why Mr. Mikaelson, are you asking me on a date?"

For the first time in their relationship, she saw Klaus be what could only be described as nervous, humanly nervous. It was odd, but helped to remind Caroline that this wasn't easy for him either; that he wasn't used to having relationships with people, wasn't used to people actually wanting to be with him and spend time in his presence willingly. And he had every right to be nervous about her reaction. "Well, it could be. I mean if you wanted it to be. But we can just go as friends. Whatever you want."

"Klaus, I wouldn't mind if it was a date. It's not like we haven't been on one of those before." She quipped.

"Twice, if I recall correctly. Though, if memory serves, you were hardly happy to have to be at either one of those." Ah there was the Klaus she knew and had _tiny stirrings of feelings for._

"In my defense, at the ball my father had just died and at the Miss Mystic Pageant my boyfriend was angry at me for agreeing to go with you."

"True. So you would willingly go on a date with me this time?" He questioned, puppy dog eyes and all, his confidence returned to him.

"An actual date, no strings or distractions behind it?" At his head nod she rolled her eyes, but gave in none-the-less. "I would."

And so he took her on a date to an insanely expensive restaurant that she would never have been able to afford in her wildest dreams; just like that. _Must be nice to snap your fingers and get whatever you want. _She remembered her little speech at the ball, the difference between then and now being that then she had been angry with him, and now she thought it with a fondness directed at him. And it _was _sort of nice to get what you wanted simply because of who you were and the power you held. Still. "You know," she said, taking a sip of wine that she couldn't even pronounce the name of, "you don't have to spend a lot of money on me to get me to like you."

He looked at her over his menu. "I know. I know you don't need pretty trinkets or grand displays of wealth to give someone your affections. I think that you deserve those things though, and since I have the means to give them to you…" he trailed off waiting for her response.

"I just… I like you for _you_ Klaus. For how you make me feel when I'm around you. I'd be happy with you if you were the poorest man on earth. It wouldn't change who you are."

The waiter came then to take their order and Klaus waited until he was gone to speak again. "I didn't know. When I first met you that is. That you weren't the type of girl who cared about extravagant gifts," he indicated the bracelet that had been firmly in place on her wrist since he had given it back to her. "I thought I could out gift Tyler; that you would care for me if I showed you that I could _give _you more than he ever could. And then I took the time to get to know you and I knew that you could not be bought. I had to earn you. But I _want _to give you things and take you out and spoil you. You deserve the world, love, and you deserve better than me."

She placed on of her hands over his on the table, silently relishing the contact. There it was, what she had always suspected about him. This man was broken. He tried so hard to hide it behind his power, but he needed love. And she might not be the person to give it to him in the end, but he would know that someone could have feelings for him. "I don't believe that. Everybody deserves to have _someone _care for them. And trust me, I've done some pretty bad things too."

He didn't pull his hand away from her, instead placing his other hand on top of hers and stroking her hand with his thumb. "I doubt whatever you have done has even come close to the level of what I have done."

"You can't change your past. And just think, if you hadn't done the things you did, we might not have ever met. I wouldn't pass that up for all the saved lives in the world." She cringed at her own selfishness, but if it wasn't for him she wouldn't know how much she was really worth. And the beaming smile he offered her, so out of character and yet she wished to see it always, made it worth it.

Their food was finally brought out and they changed to lighter topics. "Would you mind coming by my house before I drop you off? I have something that I'd like to show you."

Caroline nodded her assent and they left the restaurant hand in hand. Neither questioned it; it just sort of happened. Naturally. And it was so nice.

He led her on the path that she recognized led to his art room. He finally spoke again when they were almost to the door. "I hope you realize that I'm not using you or anything here. I won't break your heart, love. I want nothing but your happiness."

"I know Klaus. I trust you."

"Thank you Caroline. I think you give me far more credit than I am deserving of." And with a flourish he opened the doors revealing a painting covered with a sheet in the center of the room. "Go on and look then."

She approached the painting and hesitantly pulled the covering off to reveal, to her complete and utter surprise, a blank canvas. She sent a questioning look in his direction.

He shrugged sheepishly before responding. "I was hoping that you would sit for me."

"You want me to model for you?" She confirmed, inwardly screaming over how cute his presentation of his question had been. Not that she would ever call him cute to his face.

"Yeah; it's one thing to draw you from memory, but I would really like to capture you in the moment."

"Alright, but none of the 'paint me like one of your French girls' stuff yet." She cringed and hoped he wouldn't notice her accidental 'yet'.

"Yet." It wasn't a question just a confirmation of her embarrassing statement. "Let's get you home now."

God she wanted him to kiss her. So badly. She wasn't sure she could wait another date to feel his lips pressing on hers. She had imagined what it would feel like after they had kissed while he was in Tyler's body, and she wanted to know what it would be like with his lips. His hands. And she wouldn't wait another night to discover it she decided as he drove her home.

He walked her up the front walk as he always did, and when he bade her goodnight, turning back to walk to his car, she grabbed his arm and pulled her into him, crashing his lips with hers. She pulled away quickly to gauge his reaction, but she had barely gotten any air before he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her back to him hungrily devouring her lips. He gently pressed his tongue forward, tracing the outside of her lips before opening them and plunging inside. They pulled away several minutes latter, both breathless and red-cheeked. "Goodnight Caroline, I'll come by tomorrow?"

"Yeah tomorrow would be great. Goodnight Klaus." And they both returned home with a smile on their face.

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed that. Next chapter will have some Rebekah and my take on 4x10.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Basically 4x10 with a Klaroline twist. And rude, annoying Tyler again, though I'm sensing a pattern to my writing, this is sort of how I wanted to episode to go down.**

**This fic isn't going to be very long. I just want to cover my headcannon for them getting together, so only a couple more chapters at the most with the possibility of a sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 4~ After School Special**

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Everything Has Changed~ Taylor Swift_

The town decided to have another memorial service because of what happened at the first one. Tyler getting shot sort of ruined the point of the memorial for everyone involved. So, they held another memorial, at the high school this time, and made it mandatory for student's to attend, in support of "one of their own" because April's father had died.

So Caroline put on a brave face and forewent spending time with Klaus, and a much needed conversation about the status of their relationship after that kiss, to mourn people that had wanted her dead. Oh, and she would also have to be in the same room as Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, and Tyler.

Well, as Klaus had said, at least the high school part of her life was almost over. From the dirty looks the group, well not Stefan really, honestly she was surprised he was even here, were shooting her way it wouldn't be an easy couple of months.

She looked up in surprise when Stefan sat down next to her. "I thought I was the enemy?"

"Elena slept with Damon." She looked at him in surprise and he shrugged his shoulders before they both turned back to the assembly that was just starting. "I figured you could use a friend right now, and I could use one as well."

"I promised I would be there for you Stefan, and I will be. I just need you to understand that I like him. A lot. And I'm not going to change my mind unless he actually hurts me."

"Can I let you in on a secret?" She nodded and he continued. "I don't think he'll ever hurt you. I was friends with him Caroline, and the way he looks at you… he looks at you like you're his world."

"Thanks Stefan. I needed that."

He was about to continue, though their whispered conversation was a little awkward, when they were interrupted. "Hold on a sec, my phone's vibrating." He pulled the phone from his pocket. "Rebekah? I'll be right back Caroline, I think I should answer this."

_How is Rebekah calling Stef- April. Dammit! Okay, think Caroline. Who should know about this? Oh maybe the brother that thinks Rebekah is daggered? Yeah, that's probably a good place to start._ She pulled her phone out and texted Klaus telling him that Stefan had gotten a call from Rebekah and she would update him once she knew more. Her phone buzzed, and she looked down to see it was from Stefan.

**Rebekah's planning something. I'm going to get the stake, you look out for her?**

She typed out a quick, "sure thing". One thing was for sure; this day probably wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Well her gut instinct was proving right so far. Rebekah had her, Elena, Stefan, and Tyler all compelled to tell the truth so that she could find out about the search for the cure. And she was obviously going about trying to win Stefan back the completely wrong way.

Making Elena confess her true feelings? That would just put Stefan in- _oh, wait, when Rebekah loved him and he loved her, he was a ripper. So her plan sort of makes more sense now._

Oh and Kol was torturing Shane, but they were compelled to stay in their seats, so there would be no helping the poor professor.

"And you Caroline, still stringing my brother along and choosing his mutt over him?"

"Caroline and I broke up too Rebekah." She silently thanked Tyler for that, though a part of her wanted to throttle him for telling Rebekah something when she hadn't asked him and he didn't need to tell her.

"Oh how interesting! And tell me Tyler, why did you two break up?"

"I caught her with Klaus." Yep mostly back to wanting to throttle him.

"Caroline! I'm surprised at you, cheating on your boyfriend-"

"I didn't cheat on Tyler. Klaus gave me a Christmas present and I was hugging him to thank him for it and Tyler got the wrong idea. Although I can't say I'm not glad that we broke up."

And that brought a gasp from Elena. "Really Caroline? You judge me for being with Damon but you're allowed to be with Klaus of all the people in the world?"

"God Elena, the world doesn't revolve around what people do to you! Damon used me for his own selfish purposes, and you forgave him. I'm just extending the same courtesy to Klaus."

By this time Rebekah was forgotten, but if they had happened to look at her, they would have seen the smile of contentment on her face. _Divide and conquer. _

"How can you have any feelings for that monster Caroline? Look what he did to me, to Jenna, to Stefan, to your boyfriend!"

"I thought we already had this discussion Elena. You're not going to change my mind. He treats me better than most of you do."

Tyler gripped the table hard enough to leave dents in it as he tried to control his anger. He was going to shift. If he couldn't have Caroline, then no one could.

"So sorry to interrupt, this is great fun after all, but poor Tyler here is going to shift soon. I think you all should run."

The cracking of bones confirmed Rebekah's statement as Tyler began to change into his wolf form. He was angry Caroline knew, at Klaus, at her, and a but from him could kill her. As a wolf though? He had no control over his thoughts. He could rip her to shreds because of his anger.

So she ran, while pulling out her phone to call Klaus. "You need to come to the school like now! Rebekah's here, and she compelled us, and Tyler shifted, and I don't know what to do!"

"Breath sweetheart, I'll be there soon. Now listen carefully. If you want to debilitate a wolf, you need to make his roll over and go for his jugular. It will show that you are alpha and his wolf senses won't let him hurt you after that. If Tyler comes near you I need you to do that. Do you think you can?"

"Yeah, I can do that." They said quick goodbyes as she tried to find a place to hide from the wolf. Which, you know with her luck, proved to be a futile fight. He found her easily enough and stalked toward her, and she realized how animals must feel when about to be eaten. _Only blood bags ever again, sorry Stefan. No poor little bambi's for me after this._

She decided preemptive action would be best, so she went after Tyler before he could go after her. One sharp swipe of his paws made her regret that decision almost instantly. When she pushed him away though, finally something good happened to her, he landed on his back, and she did what Klaus told her to, leaping forward and sinking her fangs into his throat. _Werewolf blood is very, very nasty. Never, ever, ever again._

The wolf under her whimpered and she released him from her hold and her teeth backing away and hoping that Klaus had been right. Tyler backed slowly away from her before turning and running out of the classroom Caroline had barricaded herself into.

She sank back onto the floor before letting her tears out as she squeezed her eyes closed tightly. When had her life become so messed up?

"Caroline?" That voice, that lovely, beautiful voice, calmed her instantly. "Caroline? There you are love." Strong hands gripped her arms and lifted her up gently, but she kept her eyes closed. The tearing of flesh alerted her as to what was about to happen before the scent of his blood filled her nostrils. "Drink in case he hurt you."

She obliged his request. She really didn't want to have to go through the experience of werewolf venom again, and his blood smelled really good. She pulled away when she felt that she had taken enough, and in that moment she realized there was one thing she really wanted. "Can I sleep at your place tonight?"

**A/N: So short chapter, I apologize! I know several people mentioned wanting Caroline to reconcile with her friends. I'm leaning that way, sort of. They aren't in a god place right now, and I think they need time to come to grips with each other's dating choices. They need to swallow their pride and apologize, but still be able to love each other and respect their choices. And I don't see that happening right now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Umm, so basically this chapter is all smut and I am ashamed a little bit. Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**WARNING: VERY MATURE (CONSENSUAL) THEMES. THIS CHAPTER IS WHY ITS RATED M. I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE READING THIS CHAPTER, I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND. I GOT A LITTLE… CARRIED AWAY. **

**Maybe it'll make up for lack of Klaroline this episode?**

**Chapter 5**

_Don't you want to stay here a little while?_

_Don't you want to hold each other tight?_

_Don't you want to fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you Want to Stay~ Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson _

_"Can I sleep at your place tonight?"_

Her question hung in the air between them for several moments, and Caroline began to regret asking it in the first place. Klaus had other things to worry about right then. His sister was back, Kol was here and on Rebekah's side, and Elena, who he needed alive so when he got the cure he could make more hybrids again, was in danger of being killed by Tyler. She wasn't the most important thing right at that moment.

"Yeah, let's get you somewhere safe." His answer surprised her, and she looked at him in surprise. "I'll have tomorrow to deal with everything else. You are my first priority right now."

And something clicked for Caroline in that moment. She was his first choice, like when Alaric and tortured her and again with his sister in the van, Rebekah and Elena should have been his first priorities, but both times he had saved _her_. Caroline Forbes, who was never anyone's first choice, was the first choice of the most powerful being on the planet. That was why she hadn't been able to shake him; why she had felt undeniably attracted to him. Her insecurities of coming in second place had no ground with Klaus.

She pulled his head down and kissed him with that realization, and he wrapped his arms tighter around her and deepened the kiss. She pulled away and placed a hand on his cheek. "Thank you."

"Of course Caroline. I want you to realize that you mean the world to me." With that he lifted her into his arms, amidst her protests that she could walk thank you very much, and flashed them to his mansion, leading her up the staircase to what she assumed was his room. Then she realized that she had never seen his bedroom before, and that made her realize what exactly she was doing. What more, she wanted it. She wanted him with every fiber of her being.

There was really only one thing left to do after that. She pulled him in for another kiss once her set her on her feet, wanting to have control of the situation, at least for a little while. Her hands snaked slowly under his shirt, but he stopped their progress and pulled away from her lips. She tried to stave away the rejection that crashed over her, but he released his hold on her hands to lift her chin up so they could look into each other's eyes. "Are you sure sweetheart? Because if we do this, I will never let you go."

She shivered at the possessive tone that had entered his voice, all the while relieved that he wanted her as much as she wanted him; that he hadn't just been in this to have a one-night stand, that he was in this for the long haul, that he wanted a relationship with her. And she contemplated if she was ready to take this step with him in their relationship. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." That was all it took for his lips to come crashing back down on to hers, and she went back to work on removing his pesky shirt. She finally got him to pull away from her lips long enough to pull it over his head and toss it to the side before attacking his lips once more.

Her body was lifted up and gently flung onto the bed before he was on top of her trailing his lips down her throat causing her to moan in pleasure, while his hands slowly lifted her shirt up and over her head and trailing kisses on her now more exposed chest, before reaching around her back and undoing the clasp on her bra. He stared at her exposed chest for a long moment, making Caroline almost nervous, before he muttered "_Perfection_" and latched on to one while his hand rolled the other, and she threw her head back onto the pillow at the feeling.

They were lost in the sensations of finally feeling, touching, kissing one another after months of sexual tension. It was unleashed and there would be no stopping them now.

She kicked her heels off almost as an after thought before flipping them over so that she was on top. She smirked down at him and pushed him back into the bed when he tried to take control again, and was surprised when his alpha male ego let her stay in her new position. She decided to take advantage of the moment while it lasted and crawled down his body, pulling his shoes off and then moving to remove his pants while she not so innocently pressed her hand against his growing member every chance she got. Until he growled at her to stop being a damn tease. She laughed, but obliged his request, pulling his pants and briefs down in one slick motion, freeing him. _And now I know what he meant by right equipment._

She lowered her head and used her tongue to taste him, teasing him again, as he hissed in pleasure. He grabbed onto her head and tried to pull her closer to him, and she took all of him into her mouth, bobbing up and down, trying to give him the most pleasure she could. From his moans and grunts, she was doing a fairly good job at that, and she relished at her power to affect the hybrid so. Her pace increased and she could feeling him throbbing before he released himself with a roar, and Caroline continued to ride him out as long as she could. When Klaus caught his breath, he pulled out of her mouth and flipped them over easily, taking the time to say, "It's your turn love", before reaching down to remove her pants, slowly, languidly, punishing her for her earlier teasing. He lowered his head again as he pushed her pants down, leaving a trail of kisses down to her waist line. She kicked them off once they reached her ankles desperate to feel him against her skin. _And a couple of weeks ago I wanted to be 'just friends'. Was I taking crazy pills or something? Because this man; I can't believe I waited so long for this. _

He pulled away and raked his gaze over her body, causing her to pout up at him. She wanted more; she wanted all of him. He kissed away her sour expression as one of his fingers trailed down and pushed the last barrier between them to the side, sliding his finger along her moist core. She arched her body up, trying to intensify the contact, trying to get _more_. "_Please_" she moaned in to his mouth and felt responding smirk against her lips, and this time he acquiesced to her request slipping a finger inside of her slowly.

Klaus grew impatient in short order, almost sooner than she had, and ripped her underwear off her body and sliding down her body before replacing his finger with his tongue making Caroline scream in ecstasy. He played her body, bringing her more pleasure than she had ever felt before with any man. She finally reached her peak and crashed.

When she gained some power over her thoughts after the best high of her life, she looked down at Klaus who was smirking up at her. Caroline pulled on his arms impatiently. "Want something love?", and if she had had more power over her thoughts she would have rolled her eyes at the original, but she was a little preoccupied at the moment. She needed all of him, and she needed him this very minute.

"You. In me. Now." He chuckled at her impatience and she growled at his sheer audacity for laughing at her in a moment like this.

He noticed her annoyed expression as he brought himself back over her. "Relax love. I'm just enjoying seeing how much you want me."

Well that was all right she supposed.

Klaus leaned his head down and kissed her as he entered her body, setting the perfect pace to bring them both to the edge once more. She lost herself in the feel of his body pressing into hers and she realized that she would never want anyone else after this. She would only want him. _Stupid alpha male. Has to be good at everything. _

They came again together and she pulled away from his hungry kisses. "I love you Klaus." This scared her; every other time, she let the boy go first so she wouldn't get hurt if they didn't feel the same way. Klaus needed to know though, because she doubted he would ever make the first move to say those words if he was unaware of the state of her feelings.

He looked down at her in shock as he continued to pump into her. She was scared by his silence for the second time in an hour, and wondered if this time, it wouldn't go so favorably in her direction. Instead, though, he surprised her again by capturing her lips once more before he broke away and leaned his forehead down onto hers. "I love you Caroline. And I'm very glad that I took you home tonight instead of going after my siblings." He said as he flipped over and pulled out of her so she was laying on his chest.

She giggled into his shoulder. Caroline was certainly happy about the turn the night had taken as well. And she wouldn't have changed what happened for anything

**A/N: So that was probably terribly awkward and stuff, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! They'll be an epilogue after this, I'll try to get it up soon.**


	6. Epilogue

**So this is the end. I've had a lot of fun writing this story, and thank you all for your support! I love you guys!**

**I might write a one shot about the whole end to the search for the cure later on, and I'll post it as an extra to this story if I do that; if that happens it will be my take on canon events though.**

**I would like to note for this chapter: I ship Klaroline and Kennett; any other pairings are sort of interchangeable for me, so I hope I don't upset anybody with some of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**Epilogue~ several months later**

_This love's one of a kind_

_Fall~ Ed Sheeran_

Kol ended up being right. Silas and the cure? Bad, very, very bad; worse than anything they had experienced (Klaus still wasn't very happy about not being the worst evil out there). But Bonnie regained herself enough, with the help of Kol (who after trying to murder Bonnie, found himself rather attached to the girl), to save everybody in the end from the literal zombie apocalypse. Turns out she was powerful enough on her own; she didn't need expressionism or spirits. She really just had to believe in her own abilities as a witch. And it helped that the whole world hung in the balance. She even found a spell that broke the sire bond, without the use of expression, and reversed the spell that made the Five so that Jeremy and the others could have normal lives again.

Elena still chose Damon in the end when all was said and done, after taking a much-needed break from both brothers, but Stefan was okay. He was happy with Rebekah now, after _they_ had gotten past their 'no attachments' deal and he had stabilized. He wasn't a ripper, but he wasn't as guilty as he had been before. He was even able to drink human blood without needing more of it right away.

Elijah finally turned up, surprised that his siblings had managed to make peace with each other, and that they had ended up saving the world without killing each other. Though they almost turned on Elijah when Katherine turned up with him; it seemed Kol and Rebekah both had bad history with her as well. Especially Klaus after he learned the story of Caroline's making, but she didn't want him to kill Katherine. When you were immortal, you sort of had to leave the past behind and move on with your life; forgive and forget, though she made sure to give Katherine a piece of her mind, and let Klaus threaten her if she ever made a move against Caroline to get to him.

The whole 'let bygones be bygones' theory was why she was friends with Elena and Bonnie again; it was tenuous at best, and they left at the first sign of slander against the men they loved; usually that involved Caroline and Bonnie leaving as a united front, or Elena storming off in anger alone. She didn't know if she would ever approve of Elena being with Damon, not after how he had treated her, but she knew that he was different with Elena. Like Klaus was different with her, and she couldn't be mad at Elena for seeing the good side in Damon when she saw the good side in Klaus. The Kol and Klaus refused to be cordial with Damon, and vice versa, though, not that the girl's could really blame them.

But Bonnie and her were both dating originals, which certainly gave them something interesting to talk about. Like all the great sex. That was usually when Elena stormed off from the girls after they got past the 'insulting each others boyfriends' phase.

Anyway, Klaus gave up on his plan to get more hybrids. There was no way to get Elena or Katherine human again, and he had Caroline and his family. It took a few days of anger, but he finally realized that they would be enough for him (though Caroline suspected Elijah had talked to him after he had talked to her and seen how upset she was that Klaus might chose to try to do something that would ruin their relationship; she wouldn't support him hurting her friends, no matter how much she loved him).

Caroline and Klaus? Well, they were very happy together. In fact, they were headed to New Orleans. He had gotten word of a new threat, and there were a few colleges she could go to there if she decided that she wanted to go to school. But really, she had all eternity, so what was the rush? All she knew was that she wanted to be with him. Forever.

They threw a goodbye party for the couple. His siblings were going off on their own with the people they loved, and honestly they wanted to get away from each other _before_ they started wanting to kill each other again. Damon and Elena were the only ones staying in Mystic Falls; she wanted to stay with Jeremy as long as she could before people got suspicious about her never aging.

It was hardest for Caroline to say goodbye to Liz. They had become so close since she had become a vampire, and she was reluctant to give this up; many tears were shed as they held each other tight. They promised to call each other as often as they could, though, and Klaus had made arrangements for Liz to travel to wherever they were if the mother and daughter had to see each other.

And so she left her hometown. The only place she had ever known to be with the man she loved. And she didn't regret everything that had brought them to this point; she wouldn't have changed any of it. She had found what she had been looking for all her life, and so had he. In each other.

And all because a very old vampire had seen something in the baby vampire that he couldn't stay away from, and the baby vampire had finally decided to give him a chance.

**A/N: So that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! **


End file.
